


Nothing But A Game of Pool

by Dogonaskateboard



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cutes stuff, theres a twist!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogonaskateboard/pseuds/Dogonaskateboard
Summary: Just two guys in love playing pool.
Relationships: Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Nothing But A Game of Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sunshine Through Dark Clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607073) by [Diggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy). 



As twilight turned to night, the bar was unusually quiet. No one but the staff and Pam stuck around on Wednesday nights like these, but Sam and Seb had decided to eschew weekly schedules for a rowdy pool match. After splitting a pizza and a few beers, the guys were gregarious and ready for a round. “What’re you betting this time, Sam?” Seb eyed him smugly, as if already predicting a win.  
“Two dollars and this Pizza Defenders CD I found in the trash. Who the hell would put it there anyways?” He threw the crumpled bills and grimy CD case on the pool table.  
Sebastian slapped his forehead. “I dunno, anyone with taste? Also, why would you pick something out of the trash, nasty ass? Have you been spending too much time with the farmer?”  
Sam sniffed indignantly. “He’s a good jam buddy. What are you betting?”  
He smiled. “It’s a secret. You’re only allowed to know if you win.”  
As their relationship had progressed from friends, to funny flirters, to boyfriends, Sam had slowly started to realize how much Sebastian loved goofs and tricks. The trickster especially loved to come out during pool matches, so Sam could do nothing but wonder. “What?? No fair!”  
“Hey, relax! It’s a good surprise this time, I promise.”  
“It better be, or no toe suckies for you tonight.”  
Sebastian’s face turned bright red. “Shut up, don’t say stuff like that where people will hear you! The whole town will think I have a foot fetish overnight!”  
Sam pouted. “If you can trick, I can goof.”  
“Oh whatever. Let’s get this show on the road. I’ll smoke your ass in record time.”  
He took one last swig of his drink, for luck. “You wish. I’ve been practicing recently. I’m gonna beat you this time.”  
Sebastian decided not to mention that the only time Sam had ever won a game was when he went to the bathroom and Sam had pushed all the balls in the holes while he was gone. “Good luck, baby.” He gave Sam a patronizing smile. “You’ll need it.”  
The two quickly set up the balls, and a coin flip decided Seb would go first. He aimed his pool cue, silently calculating, before sending the cue ball careening into the others. Colors flashed all around the table, and the green and purple balls plopped solidly into the far two corner holes. He grinned. Everything was going to plan.  
Sam folded his arms. “Good start, so what? I can catch up no problem.” With less grace or forethought, he rammed the red ball straight into the nearest hole.  
They went back and forth for a while, rife with trash talk and penis jokes, before only two balls and the cue were left. “Think you can do it, Sammy?” Seb asked, mockingly sizing him up.  
“Duh! It’s a straight shot.” It was true, the balls were aligned in a near-perfect diagonal line towards the back corner. Sam put a bit more thought into things this turn, checking angles, before taking his best shot. The balls fell in perfectly. “Yes!” He cheered, jumping in the air and nearly maiming Sebastian with the pool cue as he did so. “I did it! I get the secret prize!”  
Seb couldn’t help but laugh, ducking out of danger. “Woah there, settle down. I got it right here…” He pulled a little purple seashell necklace out of his pocket.  
At the sight of it, Sam grew shocked to silence. Eyes wide, he gently set the pool cue down. “...For me?”  
Getting down on one knee, he rolled his eyes. “Yes, for you! Samuel Donovan, for your extra special pool game prize, will you marry me?”  
With one hand he cupped Seb’s own, and with the other he touched the mermaid’s pendant curiously, as if he was unsure it was real. “Yes, babe. Of course. I would love to.” A look covered his face Sebastian had never seen before, and before either of them knew it, he was crying. He took the pendant and put it around his neck before dragging Seb into a hug.  
From the other room, Emily, Gus, and Pam cheered. The stayed like that for a long, impossibly short time before breaking free. Sam laughed with watery red eyes. “I thought you were gonna give me a piece of trash or something.” He laughed wetly.  
“What, you think I’d let you win a game of pool for nothing?”


End file.
